


The Rogue State of Mind

by Araine



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Flirting, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 20:36:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7589182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Araine/pseuds/Araine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vex breaks into Percy's workshop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rogue State of Mind

**Author's Note:**

> For the Tumblr prompt "a stolen kiss"

Percy isn’t quite sure what time it is when the door to his workshop creaks open. In theory it should be locked - he does remember doing up the latches at the very least - but the twins have ways of getting around his best defenses. He doesn’t move to look, not yet. He’s tapping out black powder and rushing puts him in danger of losing a hand or at least ruining his project.

The powder spills out of the vial like grains of black sand, filling the long cylindrical glass tube he’s prepared nearly to the brim. At last he caps it off with a tiny glass stopper and turns around.

Vex is standing in the doorway to his workshop, watching. She knows better than to startle Percy in here, but her gaze is settled on him and– gods, but Percy is glad he didn’t look up until now. She’s probably just come in from archery practice. Her cheeks are chapped and rosy, most likely from the cold Whitestone air, and her braid is breaking free of its confines and with one hand on her hip and that intent gaze she looks–

Breathtaking.

“Is that for me?” Vex asks, glancing at Percy’s workbench where the rest of his project sits: two finished arrows and a third yet to be completed.

“It– yes, actually, it is,” Percy says, blinking away a very vivid daydream of undoing Vex’s braid and running his hand through those waves of jet black hair. “Just something to work on between projects. The explosive arrows don’t require a lot of refining at this point, which is more than I can say for most of what goes on in here.”

Vex slips through the workshop, avoiding scattered tools and caustic substances, and picks up one of the arrows. She weighs it in her hand, although by now Percy knows he’s got the balance of the bolts down to a science. “Well, thank you for working on them at all,” she says, smiling warmly. “I mean it.”

“They were meant to be a present,” Percy grumbles. He likes giving Vex gifts, and having her barge in when they’re half finished, he feels somehow robbed. “The door was locked, you know.”

“I know, darling,” Vex says, without shame. “I opened it.”

“Perhaps I should be worried about thieves in the house,” Percy says, and is gratified when Vex’s eyes flash with amusement. “Just in case.”

Vex sets the arrow down on Percy’s workbench. Saunters closer. She casually fills his personal space, thighs pressing against thighs, slender fingers gliding across his white shirt leaving little sparks of desire in their wake. This close Vex smells of pine sap and bear musk, overpowering the acrid miasma of the workshop.

“You should look out,” Vex says, the way her lashes lay heavy over her eyes causing Percy’s breath to stutter. “There’s plenty here a thief might find tempting.”

She leans up, presses her mouth to his. Percy leans in instinctively to the touch, his chest pressing up against Vex’s, his hands gently cradling her elbows. Under her leathers Percy can feel Vex’s lean musculature, flexing and relaxing as she draws him closer. Vex’s teeth scrape Percy’s lip, draw out a shuddering gasp, and–

Gone. Vex pulls back, flitting out of Percy’s grasp. Her grin says mischief but there’s desire there too, in the sweep of her eyes over his form and the swift rise and fall of her chest.

“This thief is satisfied,” Vex says, and Percy’s glad to note that she too is a little breathless.

“I should warn you,” Percy says, low and quiet, closing the distance between them, “It’s only right that I steal it back.”

Vex’s widening grin stops Percy in his tracks. “You’re welcome to try,” she says, and leans up to meet his mouth.


End file.
